


A Night Alone

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [10]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: When her daughter is at a sleepover, Laura and Levi take full advantage of their night alone.
Relationships: Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 2





	A Night Alone

Laura leaned against the brick wall in the dim alley outside the venue. Her left leg bent beneath her, foot pressing against the wall, waiting for Levi to grab his guitar and return to her. The bright screen of her phone illuminated the space around her. It was late, certainly past her bedtime, but she knew Lily was with Luz so chances were the two of them were still awake causing all sorts of havoc. 

“Good night, my sweet Stargirl. Remember it’s a ‘sleepover’, which includes the sleeping part 😉. I love you, Lily 😘.”

She knew better than to wait for an immediate reply. Thankfully, when the girls were together, they found other ways to entertain themselves away from technology. 

His hand fell against the wall beside her head. “You look lost, Kitten.”

Her bare shoulders fell further back, rubbing against the rough surface. She bit the corner of her lip, “I think I’m exactly where I want to be.” 

Levi drifted closer, his large frame boxing her in. The mutual heat between their bodies grew and radiated between them. “What’s a pretty, little thing like you doing out here all alone?”

The whites of her eyes seemed to grow larger through her innocent gaze. “Waiting for you.”

“Is that so?” He lifted her chin with a curl of his long finger. “And why is that?”

“I was wondering if you were taking applications for groupies.” Laura’s fingers danced up his chest teasingly. Laura smirked as his breathing shifted under the simple touch. She pressed off the wall, closing the gap between them. She shifted the collar of his unbuttoned shirt to the side, lowering her lips to the crook of his neck. “I have a lot to offer, sir.”

The heat of her breath was intoxicating, but that final word caused him to come undone. He tangled his fist in her hair, pulling her until their lips crashed together. His tongue darted into her mouth desperate for more. He shifted her back until she leaned firmly against the wall, his body completely covering hers. 

She reached to tangle her own fingers into his thick hair, but he caught her wrists quickly and pinned them above her head. 

He pressed another hungry kiss at her mouth. “Did I tell you that you can touch me?”

Her head fell against the coarse surface. “No, sir.”

He left a searing trail of kisses down her throat. “If you wish to be my groupie, then you need to know your place. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Laura’s eyes darkened, needing more. 

“Good girl. Come with me then; I have lots of plans for you.”

Her body trembled excitedly at his words. She took his hand and followed him to his car.

***

They barely got the door to his apartment closed before tangling back together. Hands and mouths moved sloppily across their skin as articles of clothing were thrown around, leaving a trail to the bedroom.

He paused only a moment, his chest rising and falling as he drank in her naked form. “God you’re beautiful, Laura. I can’t believe you’re mine. You don’t even know the things you do to me.” 

A warmth rushed to her cheeks. “What are you going to do about it?” 

A low growl escaped his parted lips as he pushed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her, forcing her to position herself as he desired. Picking up where they ended before, he trailed hot kisses across her collar bone. His hands greedily running over her delicate curves. 

“Levi,” she breathed. Her fingers threaded through his hair, urging his mouth lower. 

“What did I say, kitten?”

She pouted, finding her hands once more pinned above her head. She whimpered, “no touching.”

“At least you can remember it.” He held both of her wrists easily with one hand while reaching for the rope he had beside the bed. “Hopefully, this will remind you of the only rule I gave you my pet.”

Laura’s body rushed with a burning fire as he knotted the rope around her wrists tying her to the headboard. She pulled at them lightly, testing the restraints. 

Without waiting for a response, Levi lowered himself over her again. His lips ghosting her neck, whispering in her ear. “You belong to me now.”

He didn’t even need to touch her for her body to shiver in reply. “Yes, sir.”

He nipped at her ear, his hand cascading over her perky breasts. “I want to hear you say it.”

She was already getting dizzy from the low, dominant tone of his voice, melting at every syllable he uttered. 

His thumb brushed over her hardened peak. “Don’t be shy, Kitten. Tell me whose you are.” He repeated the gesture to the other breast, her aching body desperate for more attention. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, sir. I belong to you.” Laura finally responded between shaky breathes. 

“Good answer.” He lowered his mouth to her breast, taking it in. His tongue traced circles around where she wanted his attention most, savoring every whimpered sound escaping her lips. 

He laughed at her growing neediness. The moment he shifted his focus to her hardened peak, her body arched for him. “What a desperate little kitten you are.” 

Her nipple ached against the cool apartment air when he released it from his grasp. 

Before she had time to complain, his mouth wrapped around the other one, flicking her peak with his tongue. 

His fingers trailed down her stomach, teasing her inner thighs. Her legs bucked, trying to shift him where she wanted. She pulled in vain at her restraints. 

Levi stroked her inner thigh, just below her dripping mound. “Stay still, or next time, your wrists won’t be the only thing restrained. 

Laura moaned at his words, a fresh wave of pleasure coursing through her. 

“Does that excite you?” His fingers fondled her wet folds.

She swallowed hard, getting out of her head to be able to reply. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Now, remember the rules. You may not come before I say. You are mine and I control this beautiful body of yours. Do you understand?”

Laura nodded eagerly. “Yes, Levi—sir. Please.”

“So needy and all mine.” He lowered his mouth to her warmth, closing his eyes and savoring the scent of her arousal, knowing he caused every drop of it. His tongue slipped in, lapping up his first taste. He hummed letting it rest on his tongue. 

She moaned softly, her eyes heavier as she watched him between her legs. 

His tongue pressed deeper, swirling around collecting more of her. 

Sparks shot through her body spreading from her core as he flicked over her clit. His name shuttered from her lips, her back arching again under the touch. 

He grasped at her hips holding her still and burying his face further into her warmth, giving her sensitive bundle of nerves all the attention they deserved. Her gentle cries of pleasure begged him on. He sucked gently at first, before becoming overwhelmed by her and needing to hear her scream for him. His efforts were rewarded, her body thrashing as she held out as he had asked her to. 

Her breathing became labored, her eyes no longer able to stay open. She threw her head back, whimpering. “Please. I can’t—”

“You can and you will.” He commanded sternly, watching as a sheen of sweat glistened her quivering flesh. 

Her hands lashed out looking for something to grasp on to, something to ground her as she held on for him. She pulled herself up a bit, holding tightly onto the ropes. Her back completely arched toward him.

He felt her thighs trembling and tightening around him. He offered a few deep kisses to her, flicking her clit one last time. “Come for me, beautiful.” 

She cried out, desperate for release. She didn’t even try to quiet her noises as she let herself go. 

His tongue remained inside of her, gathering every drop of arousal she offered him as her body pulsed and clenched around him. 

He moved beside her, brushing her wet hair from the side of her face. “You are a work of art, Laura. I don’t know how I got to be so lucky. I love you.” 

She rested her head on him, as he pulled her closer. “I feel the same way about you. I love you, Levi.”

Her breathing slowed, resting in his arms. “Levi?”

He brushed a tender kiss over her temple. “Yes.”

“Aren't you forgetting something?” She pulled at her restraints, smiling coyly.

He propped himself up, his gaze tracing over every inch of her body, splayed out all for him. A devilish smirk pulled on his lips. “Only if you assume we’re done playing.” His gaze darkened, his tone dropping, dripping with dominance once more, “and I assure you my pet, we’re far from that.” 

He slipped off his boxers, freeing his hardened length. 

Her eyes were drawn immediately to him, sucking her bottom lip subconsciously at the sight. 

“Can you take more?” He moved between her legs, letting his tip brush over her swollen folds. 

“Yes, sir.” She nodded eagerly, eyes transfixed on him. 

“Good, because we’re far from finished. I’m going to make you come again... and again.” 

She raised a questioning brow at the second again.

“All in good time, Kitten.” He slid himself further in, circling her hole, enjoying her hooded gaze. 

Laura spent all day, every day, being in charge of making all of the decisions, shouldering the responsibilities for her and Lily, making sure that everything was as together as it could be; with him, letting go was easy. No one had ever made her feel as good (and loved) as Levi. She could do this all night, and she had a feeling that they just might. After all, it wasn’t every night Lily was out at a sleepover, giving them a night alone.


End file.
